candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 389
| moves = 40 | target = 200,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 81 }} | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *This level requires twenty colour bombs in forty moves. With lots of candy bombs and chocolate and also some chocolate spawners, the level is harder. *The player has only 14 colour bombs. Since 20 minus 14 is 6, he/she has 40 moves to create another 6 colour bombs. *Six colours make it hard to create colour bombs. *Mystery candies can help or hinder your progress by producing either colour bombs, other items, or blockers. Stars Strategy *You have fourteen colour bombs already set for you to make life easier here, so you only need to make six more on your own, and you have five mystery candies scattered around along with eleven fifteen-move candy bombs, three chocolate spawners, and four pieces of chocolate on the board to start. *Use the colour bombs and mystery candies to clear up the bottom and try to mix some of the colour bombs with wrapped candies or the candy bombs to up your score. *Make sure you do not lose any of your colour bombs to the chocolate spawners; so if you have to use it, use it, or it will be harder to collect all the orders. *Try to make the colour bombs vertically so the chocolate spawner in the middle of the board does not disrupt your progress too much. *It is not recommended to mix the two colour bombs together. Although it will clear all the pieces on the board, it is not worth a lot of points. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours will cause many moves to be spent to create special candies required. *The order gives 20,000 points (20 colour bombs × 1,000 points per colour bomb = 20,000 points). Hence, additional 780,000 points for two stars and additional 980,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game. This can result in the creation of special candies if the player is lucky. All these can result in a point boost. However, it can cause some negative effects such as the clearing of candy bombs and activation of colour bombs which is detrimental for players trying to clear a good number of candy bombs of the same colour with a colour bomb. Moreover, the high three star target score negates this advantage. *Every move used will cause candy bombs and mystery candy to spawn. However, none of those items will spawn during sugar crush. *The chocolate spawner is not too much of a threat to earning three stars. *40 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Moreover, the much higher three star target score can make them almost useless (40 moves × 3,540 points per move = 141,600 points). Note: the amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. Strategy *The player should detonate the colour bomb one by one with the colour of candy bombs (preferably if there are more than one candy bombs of that colour and there are lots of candies with the same colour as candy bombs), and as long as not too many colour bombs are not accidentally detonated by special candies. *Do not finish this level in as few moves as possible, because there will be no candy bombs and mystery candy spawned during sugar crush. Hence, players lose the opportunity to do more colour bomb + candy bomb combinations if they finish this level in as few moves as possible. Trivia *This is the first level whose three star target score is 1,000,000 points. The second level with the same score requirement is level 666 and the third level is level 1018. *This level is very similar to level 202 and level 400 for having a lot of colour bombs to start off the level. Furthermore, these levels require the player to create an additional six colour bombs. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 389 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels with unsettled candies